SBNP
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Naruto had planned to surprise his crush at the hangout spot during middayish. He never had the chance to. What happens when he wants to go skidrow and someone forbids him from doing so and instead does something else? **FINAL VALENTINE'S DAY FIC;ONESHOT*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Naruto.**

A/N= **SBNP will use a similar setting used in _Heartbreak Circle. SBNP _is neither a prequel nor sequel to _Heartbreak Circle. _The story starts on Valentine's Eve. It is a bit AUish.**

* * *

It was too cold in the morning to be whistling, but Naruto was doing just that. The past few days before this one, he was psyching himself up in regards to his crush, Hyuuga Hinata, a Valentine gift consisting of an Onbu plushie and a rose. The classes went by quickly and lunch hour arrived. The stomach was grumbling.

"Damn, I'm hungry. What do we have in the bag, ramen and rice cakes? Sounds good. Can't get my mans on without any grub."

Few would disagree with him.

After the food was eaten, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. He could not believe that he was going to go through with it. This very same man avoided the hangout spot for the very same reasons he was going to go in there today. He was going to go in there, swallow his pride, find his crush and do his thing.

* * *

Naruto had a calm expression as he walked towards the hangout spot. As would any person be in a tense spot. As would any person be in a tense spot, his heart rate rose. His anxiety was a concern because if it got to be too problematic, he would simply quit. Not today though, he told himself. Today he was going to be brave. He was not going to let some sweat deter him from doing what felt right to him. Luckily a auto-open button went inside; he dropped the plushie and rose.

Hinata and Kiba were lip locking.

"**WHAT ON EARTH?!"**

* * *

Still kissing, Hinata pulled away form Kiba, mesmerized. As she turned around, she saw a crushed Naruto looking straight at her.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I gave you so many signals over the years, and you did not pick up on ANY of them! Again I am sorry, Kiba stepped up."

Naruto nodded his head, turned around and headed slowly out of the spot. I am sure many can empathize with him; you gather courage to tell your crush how you feel about them, and they step all over it [i.e. rejecting you or kissing someone that is not you.] He gaited around for a few hours, playing on the computer and even getting a workout in. It was now the late afternoon, and Naruto was sitting down on the stair steps at the stadium. He pondered about how he could not have seen it. She wanted him and he did not even realize it. It got very cloudy outside and soon the rain came. Poor Naruto; he was sitting there without a jacket. He was shivering feverishly. What a day, he thought. Hinata chose someone that was not him. He was still single. In the matter of moments, all of the confidence he had was gone. Now he was alone, in the rain, freezing his butt off. Despite all this, Naruto continued to gaze at the field below him. He got up, and as soon as he got up, a girl in a hoodie grabbed hold of him and took him to a spot under the stadium.

* * *

They got under the stadium, and the girl took off her hoodie, which also doubled as a blanket due to its size. Naruto was shocked to find out who it was.

"TenTen? What- - what are you…"

"Don't speak, Naruto." She walked around the corner for a bit, and returned with a steaming pot."

"Help me eat this ramen."

"Okay! I hadn't realized how long it has been since I had lunch." Naruto and TenTen tore through the ramen.

"Well, it's good to see you're cheering up." TenTen later told Naruto that she was at the spot earlier.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Forget Hinata. She does not deserve a great person like you. Sure she made it obvious that she wanted you; HOWEVER, if you did not realize it until earlier, you probably were not ready. "

"Ready for what?"

"Romance."

"Huh?" Naruto was puzzled. He did not understand what he was hearing.

"Naruto, I've known you for a long time, and quite frankly, you are really hard-headed. Random signals are not going to fly for someone like you. Trust me, I'm a girl and when we see sense that guys we really like are thick-skulled, we adjust our courtship."

"TenTen, you are confusing me. Are you saying that you change your approach according to personality, for a guy you really like?"

"Yes." Naruto's eyes widened.

"TenTen, do you like me?"

"**Yes, Naruto."**

Naruto had a big smile on his face. He had not noticed that his shoulders were touching TenTen's. He looked in TenTen's eyes and saw a twinkle in them. He found himself getting closer to her face. She smiled, closed her eyes, and got closer to his. Their lips met, and they were now engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Valentine's Day rolled around the next day and everyone saw Naruto and TenTen embrace and hold hands. They walked through the hangout spot amid aww's from the girls and thumbs up and Atta boy's from the guys. Naruto was cheerful, content, and finally happy. Good for him.

* * *

A/N= **People are not always as lucky as Naruto. I wanted to put a quote in this spot relating to my fic, but I forgot who said it. It pretty much says that you have to open your heart to receive love. Once you do that, someone will come and fill your heart with love. Naruto's heart was not fully opened when he went to the spot; it was open all the way when he and TenTen were under the stadium. I hope you liked this fic. FYI- This is my last Valentine's Day themed fanfic...until next year. R&R please.**


End file.
